


owo what's this Roman ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

by Hinky_Hijinks



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Cursed, I literally cried while writing this so please enjoy, M/M, PWP, Really Really Cursed, based off the uwu nuzzles you copypasta, or inspired by really, possibly other stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinky_Hijinks/pseuds/Hinky_Hijinks
Summary: Roman walks in on Logan having some ~fun~ and decides to have some fun uwu ;333
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	owo what's this Roman ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"OwO, what's this, Wogan?" Roman said wif a smiwk. He shut the doow behind him, moving towawds the othew.

Wogan was fwozen, bwushing wike mad, unsuwe of what he shouwd do. ">///< Roman, what awe you doing hewe!"

"Oh, I just came to see my favouwite wittew newd, and what a sight I've come upon. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"

"Roman, pwease-"

"Wike you awen't getting off on me wawking in on you ( ͡≖ ͜ʖ ͡≖). I can teww you awe, you fuckin swut."

"R-Roman, I down't-"

"Shut it! I'ww be doing the tawking." Roman spun the chaiw awound, making Wogan face him. He gwabbed the tie, puwwing Wogan cwose, boot westing on the chaiw wight between his wegs. "Now... I didn't know you did thiws sowta thing Wogan, I thought you wewe aww wowk and no pway."

Wogan gwawed up at him, hands cwenching his pants. "Of couwse not, I'm juwst wike aww you. I hawve my own wusts and desiwes, awong with physicaw needs, whethew I want them ow not."

"Oh weawwy... and what's this then?" Roman's boot moved up, wubbing against the tent in Wogan's twousews.

Wogan tensed, his hands gwipping tightew. "An unfowtunate side-effect."

"Ah. How --as you wike to say--  _ intewesting _ . And  _ fun _ . So how awe we going to take cawe of this?"

Wogan continued to gwawe up at him. "I had evewything undew contwow. I was deawing with it juwst fine."

"Oh I down't doubt that, but wouwdn't it be mowe fun if  _ I _ joined in?"  


"I- that's compwetewy unnecessawy, I'm mowe than capabew of taking cawe of this mysewf."

Roman moved cwosew, tiww theiw faces wewe bawewy inches apawt. "Nevew said you couwdn't, Einstein. I juwst said it wouwd be moew  _ fun _ .

Wogan bwushed, not used to the cwose contact, ow the possibiwity that someone might wish to have sex with him.

Roman spoke quietwy, theiw wips awmost touching. "Weww?"

Wogan thought fow a moment. He couwdn't deny that he was in despewate need of wewease, and the thought of  _ Roman _ of aww peopew giving it to him was... mowe awousing than he thought it wouwd be.

Wasting not a second mowe, he pushed theiw wips togethew.   
Roman wesponded eagewwy, a hand coming up to cup his face, tongue wightwy wunning awong the wine of his wips. Wogan easiwy acquiesced, wips pawting. Roman wasted no time in diving in, tongue expwowing.    
Wogan puwwed apawt, panting. “Roman, pwease.”   
“Pwease what, Wogan. Is thewe something wwong? OwO”   
“Pwease, I- I need you, pwease.”   
“Oh do you now.” He puwwed away, kicking the chaiw back and stawting to stwip, wooking down at him. “Then beg.”   
Wogan opened his mouth, going to speak, but-   
“On youw knees.”   
Wewuctantwy he compwied, on his knees in fwont of Roman, wooking up at him thwough his eyewashes. “Pwease daddy~~ pwease fuck me, wet me taste youw thick cock daddy, I want to taste youw sawty goodness.”   
“Oh what a thiwsty swut you awe, so needy fow me.” He finished wemoving aww his cwothes, stawting to swowwy stwoke his cock. “You want a taste, swut? You want to wick my fat juicy cock?”    
“Oh yes daddy, pwease~~ I want youw big daddy meat.” 

Roman gwabbed Wogan by the haiw, puwwing him cwose. "Then succ.”   
Wogan wet out a bweathy moan, taking the tip into his mouth and stawting to succ on it. 

Roman moaned, hips wocking. “Fuck, you feew so good, my good wittew swut. Youw mouth is so tight and wet DX”

Wogan moaned, sucking with gweatew gusto and choking swightwy as Roman’s dick hit the back of his thwoat. He weadjusted quickwy though, wewaxing his thwoat mowe, eagewwy swawwowing awound him. 

Roman continued, fucking into his face wapidwy, quickwy neawing his wewease. 

"Fuck fuck fuck, just wike that, god, I'm,," his hips stuttewed, and not too wong watew, he puwws out, moaning woudwy as he covews Wogan's face in his cum. 

"Fuck you wook gowgeous wike that, covewed in my cum."

Wogan whines, gwoping himsewf. "Pwease daddy~~ I,, I need mowe, I need you, * _ pwease _ *. I'm so hawd daddy~~ >.<" 

Roman hums, cwouching down. "What shouwd I do to a swutty wittew cockswut wike you… maybe I'ww have you fuck youwsewf on my cock, ow maybe, I'ww fuck you and fiww you tiww I'm satisfied."

"Yes, pwease daddy >.< Fiww me with youw bigg daddy meat pwease~~"

Roman hums, satisfied. "On the bed, swut. And be suwe to take off youw cwothes befowe that."

Wogan nodded, quickwy getting onto his feet and stwipping, then cwimbs onto the bed. "Any way you want me daddy?"

Roman nodded. "On youw back."

He moves to do that, wiggwing his hips when he's weady. Roman stwaddles him, snapping some lube onto his fingews befowe pushing one in.   
Wogan moaned. “Pwease daddy, mowe, pwease!”

“Patience, swut uwu” He continued to move his fingew awound, adding a second and wiggwing his fingews awound to wub against his  _ *speciew doowbeww~~* _ . Wogan moaned woudew, moving against him and going to jewk himsewf off. Roman of couwse couwdn’t awwow that, gwabbing his wwist and stopping him.   
“Just what do you think you’we doing?”

“,,touching mysewf, daddy.”

“Weww that’s not awwowed, swut.” He gwinned at the whine that weft Wogan’s mouth. "You can't touch youwsewf ow cum without my say so, got it swut?"

"Y,,yes, daddy."

"Good." He gives him a kiss, adding yet anothew fingew, continuing to stwetch him out fow a showt whiwe wongew befowe puwwing them out, wubing up his dick, and pushing in. 

"Oh fuck! You feew so goo! DX my tight wittew swutty cum dumpstew!"

Wogan moans as weww, gwabbing at him, twying to move against him, having an absowute time. "Yes daddy pwease! Mowe, pwease! Fiww up youw swutty dumpstew with youw hot wawm sawty miwk!"

Roman fucked into him wough and hawd. “Yeah! Juwst wike that! Take my cocky wocky youw wittew swut whowe!” 

Wogan moaned some mowe, getting * _ weawwy _ * into it, spweading his wegs widew fow him. “Pwease yes daddyyyy! Mowe pwese!!”   
“Oh babey i haven’t even stawted [insert angy uwu here].” Roman sped up his thwusts, pounding hawdew into him. “Such a good swut, and aww mine DDD:<<<”

“Yess daddy! Aww youws!! Pwease hawdewww!! I want you to fiww me with aww youw sawty miwk DXXX”

Roman continuwued pounding into him hawd, feewing hot awousaw swowy gwowing in his gut. “I’m gonna fiww you awwight, covew you in my hot,, spunky wunky xd”   
He thwusted a few moew times, fow a whiwe, befow cumming uwu, gwunting woudwy as he fiwwed him up.   
“Yess! daddy you feew so goood, fiww me up mowe, pweasee, need it, need youw hot miwky goodness DX”   
Roman simpwy nodded, fucking him mowe, cumming again and again and weducing Wogan to a dwoowing wittew cumswut uwuwuuwu.    
“Thewe’s my good wittew bitch.” He swaps Wogans ass, getting a muffwed gwoan in wetuwn. Satisfied with himsewf, he puwws out, a smug smiwe on his face as he watches the cum dwip fwom Wogan’s ass. Giving it anothew swap, he snaps up a damp cwoth and wathew gentwy stawts cweaning him, moving him onto his fwont and snapping the sheets cwean as he cweans his fwont tiww it’s nice and cwean uwuwu.    
Aftew disposing of the cwoth through things i wegawwy cannot say, he puwwed Wogan cwose to him undew the covews, snuggwing cwose as they doze off to sweep togethew uwu.   
  
The end Xp

**Author's Note:**

> if you read this i am so sorry


End file.
